Always there to catch me
by CriminallyCastle
Summary: *AU* When Prentiss calls out of work for a week, Hotch can't help but think something is wrong. A surprise visitor makes an appearance in her apartment one day, and Hotch has to race against the clock to get there in order to save her. Can he deal with the guilt that has been forced upon him in this extreme emergency, or will he confront his feelings for Emily? *Please R&R*
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know. I keep starting new stories, but I promise you, this is just a simple Two-shot that I've been thinking about for so long now. I am also in the midst of finishing "Awaken". By the way, this is AU. **

**The story was slightly based on the song "Jealous of the Angels" by Jenn Bostic. I recommend listening to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Criminal Minds", or the characters.**

He smirked as he held the glistening silver knife to her fair skinned neck. He had her in his grasp now, she had definitely put up a fight, and it showed. His left cheek was beginning to swell, as was his right calf where she had delivered a hard blow to him. She had tried to pull away, but his moves she hadn't anticipated. No, now he had her wrapped in his arms tightly while he played out his fantasy. He had always dreamed about this. The day he'd finally make Agent Hotchner suffer. He grinned deviously as she struggled against him, trying to kick him. His grasp tightened on her midriff. She gasped softly, causing him to chuckle as he leaned in and pressed his lips close by her ear. He inhaled the scent of her hair greedily as he grinned. "Now, Now, You are quite the feisty one, aren't you? Aaron had always raved how great of an agent you were. Always said you were one of _his_ best. Hm?" He pressed his lips to her hair, causing the woman to let out a slight whimper. "And why don't we call him now?" He tugged her into the living room and over to where her abandoned cellphone lay.

**Just 24 hours earlier.**

A pair of cold eyes watched them. He had been watching the entire time, and not once had they suspected anything. As the SUV pulled away, leaving a cloud of dust behind, the man stepped out from the shadows. He grinned wickedly, the agent's conversation replaying in his head. He smirked wryly as the SUV disappeared from sight. He was ready to make Agent Hotchner's life hell. He'd make him suffer. He hadn't missed the signs they were showing. He had been watching them for quite some time now, weeks even. He had watched as they slowly grew closer, he had seen the way he smiled at her as she talked. He chuckled to himself, _Oh, this'll be fun. She'll be loads of fun. Maybe she'll even put up a good fight. _He let out a laugh and shook his head, plotting against them. He reached into his belt and ran his fingers along the sharp tip of the knife, hidden under his coat. He closed his eyes, imagining the sharp blade slicing through her porcelain skin, the blood trickling down as Aaron sobbed. Something jerked inside of his pants, he grinned wider. He needed to do this. It burned within him, all throughout him, even deep down in his loins. He felt his heart begin to flutter as he opened his eyes, taking in the daylight. He glanced around his surroundings and chuckled as he had before. This would be good.

**Present**

"We _could _do that, but we don't have to." The agent grit her teeth as he brushed the hair away from her shoulder and squeezed the muscle tightly. He let out a dry laugh, completely un-humored.

"Hilarious. You're hilarious Agent Prentiss." He mumbled lowly against her ear again, her cheeks beginning to burn. She swallowed hard and whipped her head away in disgust as he spoke again, "Hmm, I can see why he likes you. You're a pretty thing, aren't you?"

Emily froze in his grasp and turned her head as much as she could to eye him. "What-What are you talking about? He doesn't like me." She spat through her teeth, trying to buy herself time.

"Oh? Well, Emily-" He smiled as she cringed at hearing her given name roll off of his lips. "-He does. It's actually quite obvious." He sneered, squeezing her shoulder again and forcing her head to face forward. He stepped closer, walking her over to the coffee table as he picked up the cell phone. "Call him. But say what I tell you to." Emily eyed him with dark eyes. Eyes that showed how much she loathed him. "Oh, and let's put it on speaker, huh?" He handed her the phone and watched as she clicked on his number.

She inhaled slowly, raising the phone up in her hand as she pressed speaker. The ringing felt like forever, but ended as his husky voice answered. "Hotchner."

His voice sent shivers down her spine and she sucked in a breath. Foyet whispered in her ear, "Greet him." He pulled out a gun, watching as it reflected in her midnight eyes. "Tell him you're requesting to take the week off. That Strauss approved." He nodded, motioning towards the phone as her grip tightened on the black iPhone.

"Hotch-It's Prentiss. Um," She paused, glancing at the gun as he placed it against her temple. "-Sorry to bother you… But, I'm requesting to have the week off. I already had it approved with Strauss." Hotch froze. Something wasn't right. His stomach wasn't settling correctly. His eyebrows knit to the top of his hairline and he frowned.

"Are you alright, Prentiss?" There was no way she'd just take a week off. This was Emily Prentiss he was talking to. She was just as dedicated to her work as he was.

Emily cringed, nearly dropping the phone as Foyet whispered again, "Tell him you're fine. Tell him you're going _up_ to _Canada_ this week." He smirked, listening as Aaron paused.

"Yes, _Sir_. I will be fine." And that confirmed everything he had suspected. There was something definitely going on. She very rarely called him 'sir', especially the special enunciation on it, as she stressed the word. And then she continued with a breathless laugh, "I'm, uh, actually, sir, I'm going to visit family up in Canada." His mind raced as did he. He sent out a text to Garcia, telling her to inform the team and to meet him at Emily's apartment. Emily was lying. He knew she didn't have family up in Canada. He swallowed as he grabbed his firearm from the side table, along with his badge, and ran out of the house with long strides. He got into his car, not knowing what to expect. He was still on the phone with her as a loud slap rang out, and a muffled cry followed by a click. The line went dead and he hung up. Somebody was with Emily in her apartment. Somebody who was planning on hurting her. He only lived about six minutes from her apartment, and figured he was the closest, and would be there first.

Foyet's hand slapped her across the face. She cried out in pain, but his hand came around and stopped her, muffling the sound as her cheek begun to sting, a deep red blush settling upon it. As her hand flew up to cover her smarting cheek, he grabbed at the phone and hung up, throwing it at the wall with such force, it shattered, denting the wall. "You bitch! I told you to say only what I told you!" He slapped her again and threw her against the wall as well, holding the gun to the back of her head. "I should kill you right now." He growled fiercely as she tried to regain her breath.

The wind had gotten knocked out of her momentarily, but as she stood up slowly, she began to regain air. She swallowed hard and turned her icy glare to him, "Then why don't you? You have the gun, you have me cornered. Why don't you just send a bullet through my skull-" He listened to the satisfying sound of his hand connecting with her cheek again.

Her head was now spinning as her face throbbed along with the rest of her body. She winced slightly as she felt him pulled her into his chest again. "You do what I say, and when I say it. If I kill you now, where's the fun in that?"

Aaron had finally arrived at the apartment after weaving in and out of traffic, and pushing the speed limits, racing through the traffic lights and running every stop sign. He opened the door before his car came to a complete stop, and sprinted up to her apartment. He waited outside the door briefly, grabbing his gun from his belt. Voices drifted from inside the room and he tightened his hold on the gun, his knuckles turning white. _Emily. His Emily_. But she wasn't his. She was his Agent. He was her boss. Their relationship was strictly professional. Of course he saw her as a friend as well, but what they had between them, seemed to be more of a one-sided thing. At least to him. Although he never showed it, he could never live with himself if she died. He cared about her, more than he'd ever allow himself to admit. He loved her.

"And what if I don't want to do as you say?" He winced as another slap, louder this time sounded from the door. Foyet tightened his hold on the brunette's torso and lifted the knife again, holding it to her stomach.

All at once, Hotch kicked the door down, busting it in with all of his might. It flew open, revealing Emily facing the door, and Foyet gripping her tightly, knife to her chest. Without turning, the man smirked, "Oh, Aaron. Glad you could join us-"

"Hotch-NO!" Emily screamed, terrified as to what Foyet would do to him.

"Leave her alone Foyet. Release her!" The alpha male growled, growing infuriated as his anger only seemed to make Foyet grin wider.

"Release her? Oh, I'll release her." He smirked as he brought his hand down with force, blade thrusting into her stomach. He pulled it out as she emitted a sharp gasp and stumbled.

Hotch's finger had been resting upon the trigger of his gun, and had immediately came down as the man before him began to move. He emptied his clip, but not before he plunged the knife back into Emily's abdomen. She grunted, falling from Foyet's grasp as he fell from the gunshots he had fired.

Hotch ran to Emily's side, holding her head up as she gasped for each breath, grunting in pain. His eyes were lining with tears and he closed his eyes, pleading to the Gods that she stayed alive. He heard footsteps and sirens as the team and the ambulance arrived. "Come on, Em. Emily, stay with me. Come on, baby. Come on!" The light was fading from her eyes fast as he tried to keep her awake. Her eyes fluttered once and he watched as all light left those dark chocolaty brown eyes that he loved so much. "EMILY!" He wiped the tears away frantically as the team surrounded him, "I NEED A MEDIC!" Morgan came to Hotch's side and pulled him back, holding him as the EMTs arrived by Emily's side and lifted her onto the stretcher. Garcia clung to JJ as they both wept quietly, watching in horror as their friend was taken away. She had to live. She just had to. His heart thundered inside of him as he ran with the EMTs, holding Emily's hand. He accompanied her as she was lifted into the ambulance. The doors were shut, and he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. For the first time in a countless amount of years, he bowed his head, and prayed. He prayed that his agent's life wasn't taken away from him. She was still fairly new, and somehow, she had found a way to his heart. He never even got the chance to thank her, to appreciate her fully. It couldn't end like this.

**A/N: I kind of really like this… Anyways, second and final chapter will be up soon. Please Read and review?**

**-CriminallyCastle**


	2. Chapter 2

**And the last part of the story. **

**The story was slightly based on the song "Jealous of the Angels" by Jenn Bostic. I recommend listening to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Criminal Minds", or the characters.**

Hotch ran to Emily's side, holding her head up as she gasped for each breath, grunting in pain. His eyes were lining with tears and he closed his eyes, pleading to the Gods that she stayed alive. He heard footsteps and sirens as the team and the ambulance arrived. "Come on, Em. Emily, stay with me. Come on, baby. Come on!" The light was fading from her eyes fast as he tried to keep her awake. Her eyes fluttered once and he watched as all light left those dark chocolaty brown eyes that he loved so much. "EMILY!" He wiped the tears away frantically as the team surrounded him, "I NEED A MEDIC!" Morgan came to Hotch's side and pulled him back, holding him as the EMTs arrived by Emily's side and lifted her onto the stretcher. Garcia clung to JJ as they both wept quietly, watching in horror as their friend was taken away. She had to live. She just had to. His heart thundered inside of him as he ran with the EMTs, holding Emily's hand. He accompanied her as she was lifted into the ambulance. The doors were shut, and he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. For the first time in a countless amount of years, he bowed his head, and prayed. He prayed that his agent's life wasn't taken away from him. She was still fairly new, and somehow, she had found a way to his heart. He never even got the chance to thank her, to appreciate her fully. It couldn't end like this.

Hotch sat in the waiting room alone. He rested his head in his hands and sighed, his eyes closing. His body was exhausted, but his mind was sharp. How could this have happened? He had vowed to himself that he'd always be there for her. After all, she was there for him all of the time. So why just this once, couldn't he be there for her? He could have saved her. He could have gotten there in time and she could have escaped without any injuries.

The team soon joined him in the waiting room, the nurses still refusing to tell them anything due to not being family. Hotch had even tried using the FBI card to no avail. As the team sat around him, Hotch stood up, glanced at each of the worried faces on each of his team's faces and nodded, releasing a soft breath. His chest felt heavy with guilt as he moved across the room, and down the hallway. He stalked off outside of the hospital and parked himself down on the bench hidden by the trees. Dave had watched the unit chief go and slowly followed, telling the team that he'd be back shortly. He followed the younger man out and sat next to him, causing the man to look up, teary eyed, "Dave, no offense, but I'd like to be alone."

Dave nodded, but didn't make a move to get up, "I know." He sat with him for a moment and sighed. Hotch was slumped over, trying desperately not to lose his composure. "Aaron, it's alright to break down." He placed a hand on his shoulder and sucked in a breath, "It'll be okay. Emily's strong. She'll fight, she'll make it out alive." He watched as Hotch picked up his head slightly, nodded once, and then finally began to break.

"I know, I know. I just-That should be me. Not her. This is my fault. Foyet came after her because of me. He's trying to-"

"Break you down, we know Aaron. We know. But Foyet is gone now. You killed him." He patted his back and released a breath.

"No, it's more than that… Emily-I… I love her, Dave." He shook his head and picked his head up fully, wiping away the tears. "I don't know how, or when, or even why. She makes me happy. Seeing her smile, God… It just feels right. She's easy to talk to, and I feel like I can tell her almost anything… Almost like you, except she's more."

"Ah, and she doesn't know, does she?" He watched him shake his head and Dave swallowed. "Come on, we're getting you in there then. You need to tell her how you feel."

"I already tried. They won't let anyone in unless it's her family." Dave chuckled, clicking his tongue. "Aaron, have you learned nothing? I'm a best-selling author. If anyone could get in, it's me. Now let's go." He helped his friend up and led him down to the front desk. He slipped the woman a $100 bill and winked, smiling as she let him pass with Aaron.

"Dave… That's bribery!" Dave only threw his head back in laughter and opened the door to Emily's room. He let Aaron slide inside, and then shut the door, turning back to the group. Aaron stared down at the small brunette in the bed and sucked in a shaky breath. She looked so small, so fragile, and so… not Emily. He closed his eyes for a moment and focused on his breathing before opening them once more and moving to the bedside. The anesthetic had yet to wear off, and the brunette still lay fast asleep. Hotch moved closer and pulled over the chair to her side. He sat himself down and reached for her hand. He gave it a small squeeze, pleading for her to wake up soon. "I love you, Emily." He soothed his other hand over her hair and sighed softly as he bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead in a ghost of a kiss. "Wake up so I can tell you. Come on, Em." He squeezed her fingers once more and could have sworn as her hand squeezed his own hand in return, but his mind was starting to catch up with his physical state and his eyes began to blink closed. He was falling asleep.

His last thoughts before he laid his head on the edge of the bed were to see her dark brown eyes again.

She awoke slowly, a slight weight weighed her arm down, and she grunted in pain as she tried to move to see what it was. She craned her neck and a smile formed at the corners of her lips as she caught sight of her unit chief. She forced herself to sit up, despite her condition, and pulled her hand gently from his grasp. She stroked his hair slowly, pushing her fingers through his dark hair, the smile widening on her lips as she watched him sleep. He needed the rest. She was glad he was the first thing she woke to. To open her eyes and see his face, to see the steady rise and fall of his chest. Emily took in a deep, (painful), breath and glanced around the room slowly. Her eyes caught sight of the tray the nurses had placed for her on the bedside table and she grinned. She stretched, her whole body protesting as her hand grasped the pudding. She tried to bring it closer, but the chocolaty snack fell on the ground. She frowned and slumped back down against the bed, as a soft chuckle floated up from the sleeping man's throat. She glanced down at him again and raised an eyebrow, "Hotch?"

Her throat ached from not speaking for so long, and the tubes that had been down her throat during surgery. She coughed, her lungs aching and protesting against the actions. Hotch smirked and slowly lifted his head up, watching her. "Still want that pudding?" She nodded with wide eyes, and watched as he bent down and retrieved the small cup from the ground. He placed the spoon in front of her, and opened the lid of the pudding. "There ya go." He handed it to her and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

Emily shrugged and eyed him curiously as she dipped the spoon in the pudding. She raised it to her mouth, and before she took the spoonful, she bit her bottom lip and tilted her head up to him, "I'll survive. What about you?" She raised an eyebrow, listening to his chuckle that it elicited.

He nodded and placed his hand over hers, "I'll survive." He winked and sucked in a breath, "Emily… There's something I should tell you. When you were-" The door burst open as Penelope and JJ ran inside. They squealed softly as they raced to her bedside, not noticing the frown forming on Hotch's lips. He groaned silently and stood up, releasing the brunette's hand and walking towards the door.

"Hotch?" He turned around and looked down at Emily's dark eyes tracking him as JJ and Penelope fawned over her.

"It's alright. It can wait, Prentiss." He brushed his hand through his hair and left, the door closing behind him silently. Hotch released a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding as he bumped into Dave.

"Have you told her yet?" The younger brunette male slowly shook his head in the negative and glanced down. "I was about to, and then two very rambunctious blondes came crashing in." He scuffed the tip of his shoe and slowly raised his eyes to meet Dave's. "Dave, what do I do? What if she doesn't feel the same way? How can I even do this? We work together. I'm her boss. There are strict rules against this.

Dave eyed him and shook his head, "Aaron, you don't choose whom you fall in love with. Things happen, people grow close. For you, it was you and Emily. As for her not feeling the same, I wouldn't worry. Trust me on this one." Hotch nodded and sighed softly as they walked back to the waiting room. The rest of the team had taken turns going into Emily's room and talking to her. She had talked to them all without protest, but Hotch's words were swirling around in the back of her head. She couldn't stop thinking about them and wondering what he was about to tell her. Alas the door opened for the last time that day, and he walked into the room, his eyes watching her and connecting with her midnight eyes.

"Emily." A smile rose on her lips, causing him to smile in return. God, even when she had been close to death she was beautiful. Close to death. He sucked in a breath and walked quickly over to her, covering the space between them in almost a second. "It's good to see you up." He sat back in his chair he had claimed and nodded, motioning towards her. She watched his movements with a raised eyebrow and she cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Hotch, what were you saying earlier?" She yawned softly, stifling it with her hand.

He released a steady breath and nodded, moving closer to her bed. He took her hands in his and inhaled sharply as he spoke quietly. "The truth is, Emily… Foyet came after you because of me."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. He couldn't possibly be blaming this on himself. She wouldn't let him. "No, Hotch, that's not true. This isn't your-". He placed his index finger to her red lips and shook his head.

"Em, listen. Please." He caressed her cheek and leaned in slowly, "He came after you because of me. But he had realized something I hadn't, or something I was just beginning to realize…"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." She pouted and he couldn't resist letting a small laugh slip.

"Em, please let me finish. You're killing me here." He stroked his hand against her cheek and sighed, beginning again. "What I hadn't realized until now is that… Emily, I'm falling in love with you. I have been since you started here two years ago. Since I met you at your mother's all those years ago. I love you, Emily Prentiss."

Emily gasped sharply, her insides churning as her face paled slightly. She looked up at him with big brown eyes, and blinked, her breath catching in her throat. "You-you love me?" Her heart fluttered as she saw him nod, and slowly, he leaned in closer, closing the gap between them. She pressed her lips to his gently, as did he. The kiss was soft and very much sweet. Like the very first flower appearing in the beginning of Spring. As he pulled back slightly to catch his breath, she pulled him back down and captured his lips again, nibbling on his bottom lip. "I love you, too." She caressed his cheek and grinned widely.

A matching grin appeared on Aaron's face and he pulled her close, freezing when she squeaked out in pain, but continuing carefully when she nodded, telling him she was alright. And she was alright, for now. She pulled him down to her level before shifting to the side of the small bed and making room for him. She yawned once more and wrapped an arm around him gently, "You're always there for me."

"That's because you're always there to catch me when I fall. Now, come on, let's get some sleep, Emily." And with that, he pressed his lips to her temple before they drifted off into slumber together.

FIN.

**A/N: Well, thank you all who have reviewed, and added this story to subscriptions. I really appreciate it. **

**I plan to write a one-shot based on a prompt given to me by the 100****th**** reviewer for my other story, 'Awaken', so please read and review.**

**-CriminallyCastle**


End file.
